


Dream Sequence

by nschimm (skullsulker)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, but. BUT, i had fun writing it, listen this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullsulker/pseuds/nschimm
Summary: Zim falls asleep while waiting for the Tallest to call him back.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple/Zim, Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Dream Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever write something so disgustingly self-indulgent that it fuckin hurts?? that's how i felt with this

“We’ll be sure to call you right back, Zim!” Tallest Red said, elbowing a snickering Purple in attempt to get him to pipe down. “Just give us a few minutes to deal with these oncoming rebels!”

“Of course, my Tallest!” Zim responded. He sat upright in his chair with his antennas perked, trying to hear any damages being done to the Massive.

“Okay- now don’t you move an inch from that spot!” Purple commanded, trying his best to stifle a grin. 

Zim nodded and gave his salute. “I’m sure whatever  _ foolish _ idiots that  _ dare _ challenge you, my almighty Tallest, will be dealt with- oh they hung up.”

He stared at the blank screen for a few moments with the same level of alertness as before. Eventually, he let his antennae drop against his head, relaxing into his chair. He spun it a few times with his foot as he looked around the room for something to do.

-

Purple and Red burst into a fit of giggles in their ship.

“How long do you think he’ll sit there before he realizes we aren’t gonna call him?” Purple asked.

Red laughed. “I don’t think he’ll move from that spot ever again.”

-

Zim reclined in his chair, mumbling to himself that the Tallest were just dealing with a threat and that they’d get back to him any minute. He was their favorite invader, after all. They’d call him back soon.

He checked the time on his monitor. A few minutes had passed. Idly, Zim wondered about the last time he’d slept. Irkens didn’t need to sleep as much as the filthy humans Zim was surrounded by, but during leisure time, it wasn’t uncommon for them to power down for a bit. 

He checked the clock once more. Only fifteen seconds had passed.

The chair holding Zim was awfully comfortable. He decided to rest his eyes for a moment, but not before commanding his Computer to alert him if the Tallest call.

“Of course,  _ siiiir _ ,” it sarcastically droned. Zim sighed and laid his head back, determined to doze off for a little while.

-

“Ziiiiim!” Purple exclaimed. “I missed you so much!”

“Not as much as  _ I _ missed you, Zim.” Red retorted.

They both descended on him, with Red scooping him up into his spindly arms, holding him tight. Purple complained that Red was getting Zim all to himself, and that it simply wasn’t fair. He snatched him from Red’s grasp, then gave Zim a loving squeeze for good measure.

“My Tallest!” Zim said, out of breath. “I understand your excitement, but please!”

“I’m sorry,” they said in unison as they set him down.

“It’s just that-” Purple started.

“- we’re so excited you’re back!” Red finished.

He huffed as he brushed a wrinkle out of his tunic, standing up as fully as he was able. “That’s quite alright, my Tallest,” Zim said. “We have plenty of time to play after we celebrate my victory. Victory for Zim!”

“Yes!” Red shouted, shaking Purple’s shoulders. “He did it! Just like we knew he would!”

The Tallest exchanged excited grins before taking Zim by each of his arms, holding him between the two of them. Zim did his best to keep up, but they kept accidentally lifting his legs above the ground, dragging him along.

The three of them emerged onto the stage of the giant auditorium in the Massive with all of its seats packed with cheering Irkens. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you: Zim! The perfect invader!” Red announced into the microphone.

Everyone in the stands lost their minds as Purple lifted Zim up above his head, showing him off like a medal. He placed Zim to stand on top of his shoulders, allowing him to tower above even his Tallests. Zim lifted two fists into the air, revelling in the sound of the audience chanting his name.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Red asked, gesturing to a giant button labeled “DESTROY ALL LIFE FORMS”. Zim looked out of the ship’s windows to see all of the Armada’s weapons facing Earth.

Zim wiped a stray tear from his eye. “It’s… beautiful,” he said.

“Blow it up!” Purple commanded, grabbing Zim and holding him out in front of the button.

He took a deep breath in, then pushed it with both of his hands.

The celebratory snacks were ripped open as the light show progressed, casting glints in everyones’ eyes. The crowd roared as the planet’s population was blown to bits in a grand display, Zim being hailed as the one responsible.

After all of the parties had come to a close, the Tallest approached Zim apprehensively.

“We want to give you a special thanks,” Red said, hands clasped anxiously in front of him.

“Yeah,” Purple continued, “because you’ve done such a great job.”

Zim grinned, hands propped up on his hips. “Why, thank you, my Tallest! You’ve done more than enough to celebrate my genius already, but I will be happy to accept another gift.” He looked around with his antennas perked up. “Uhh, where is it?”

Red and Purple looked at each other for a moment, communicating silently. 

“It’s… with us,” Red finally said, pulling away from Purple’s stare. “In our chambers, specifically.”

“M-my Tallest..?” Zim looked flustered, off-put. “I’m not supposed to go in there.”

“I know,” Red said, leaning down so that he was slightly more level to Zim. “We’re making an exception for you.”

Zim swallowed and nodded before he could think twice about it. Purple grinned and picked him up, setting him so that he was seated on his forearm, that way Zim could be carried more easily.

The Tallest rushed down the twisting halls into their chamber, ignoring guards and bypassing security checkpoints. “It’s Zim!” one of them would say, “He’s the most loyal Invader we have! Of course he’s allowed in.”

Once in their room, Purple let Zim back onto the floor. Zim took a moment to look around, amazed at how  _ comfortable _ everything was. Giant sofas facing a wall that was its own T.V screen, decor worth more than anything Zim ever owned, the closet filled with everything the Tallest wore.

“Zim..?” Purple called.

“Eh?” he asked, turning around to watch as they both undid their gauntlets.

“Would you help us out of our uniforms?” Red asked. 

Zim nodded. “Of course, my Tallest!”

He approached anxiously, waiting as Red sat down on their loveseat. Zim fiddled with the back of his suit, eventually finding the button that released the mechanical upper half of his chest piece and allowing it to tumble to the floor. 

He gasped slightly at Red’s exposed PAK, as though it was something he wasn’t meant to see.

“It’s alright, Zim,” Purple said from behind him. “You can do mine next.”

Purple replaced Red in the seat, and Zim’s eyes trailed upwards as Red began to undo the corset that kept his waist so thin. Purple cleared his throat impatiently, prompting Zim to push the same button as before. Purple’s mechanical top released itself much like Red’s had.

Zim sat and watched in awe as they took off their corsets, skirts, and boots - leaving them in their leggings. 

“It’s your turn, Zim,” Red said, a new softness in his voice. They both looked down at him expectantly.

Zim began to remove his boots first, asking, “What,  _ exactly _ , are we doing?”

The Tallest looked at each other in surprise. “Is it not obvious?” Purple asked.

Tugging off his tunic, Zim continued, “I’m happy to oblige with whatever you have planned, my Tallest. I’m sorry if my questioning offended you.”

Once the garment was on the floor, Red swooped in and lifted Zim up, carrying him gingerly to their bedroom. Purple followed close behind, his eyes locked on his prize champion.

Purple sat on the bed with his legs parted and Red set Zim between them so that he was sandwiched between his leaders. He looked up with shocked eyes as they ran their hands over his abdomen, trailing across his chest and stomach with particular attention.

“Is this alright?” Red asked.

Zim nodded feverishly. “I-I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Purple said, gently pinching the base of one of Zim’s antennas. He squeaked in response, back arching slightly. “We have to keep these things private. Could you imagine what would happen if everyone knew how much we loved you?”

The words made him tremble just as much as their touches did, but when Purple put the tip of Zim’s antenna into his mouth, he let out a pitiful moan. Red crouched down and swallowed it whole, stealing the noise away in a kiss that caught him off guard, which in turn only made him twist between their grasps. He whined, tugging off his gloves and trying his best to remove his leggings without disturbing the flow of things. 

“Eager, are we?” Red asked against his lips, shifting to help Zim with his bottoms. One swift motion left him completely exposed.

Zim whimpered at the sudden rush of cool air against his skin. Both of the Tallest gasped slightly, Purple giggling in excitement.

“You’re so  _ cute _ , Zim,” Purple said, trailing one of his hands down over his slit. He probed a finger inside, coaxing filthy noises from Zim’s lips.

“ _ Adorable _ ,” Red added, pushing onto his abdomen so that Zim’s member exposed itself. “Exactly what we’ve always wanted.”

Zim was making garbled noises at all the attention, clinging onto Purple’s upper arm with one hand and Red’s chest with the other. His back arched when Red stroked his shaft and Purple dug his fingers in deep; Zim couldn’t help but let out a cry.

They pulled away shortly afterwards.

“You’re not done yet,” Red said, removing his leggings. He extended his dick with a few brief motions, hissing in a breath as it became fully erect. 

Zim swallowed, hard. “Where do you want to put that, my Tallest?”

Red smiled as Purple laid back, coaxing Zim to rest on top of him. Red placed himself between their legs, prodding delicately at Zim’s entrance.

“I’ll go slow for you, since you’re our favorite,” Red whispered.

Zim groaned as the tip was gently inserted inside of him. Purple had to use one of his hands to restrain Zim for fear that he’d hurt himself if he took it all at once. With the other hand he toyed with his antennas, arousing him further and further until he could hardly take it.

“There,” Red said, trying desperately to restrain himself. “It’s all the way in.”

Zim was a mess. He couldn’t form a single word. All he did was groan at the sensations he was being bombarded with, growing louder as Red began to set a gentle pace.

“R-right there!” Zim finally choked out, adjusting his body so that Red hit a  _ wonderful _ spot inside of him. “That’s--” he cut himself off with an elated scream, rocking into Red’s hips to try and get him to up the pace.

Red swore under his breath, his hips stuttering. He looked over at Purple, who was watching with a lustful grin. “Fill him up for me,” he commanded.

Red took both of his hands and placed them on Zim’s hips, practically wrapping all the way around him. He used this leverage to manipulate his body, slamming in faster and faster until he finally released with a deep moan, coating Zim’s insides.

Zim was a twitching, writhing mess as he was placed back onto the mattress. He looked up as Red collapsed next to him, then shifted his gaze to Purple, who was descending upon him with a mischievous look in his eye. 

“I’m more of an innie, to be honest with you,” he said, finally removing his bottoms. Zim beamed at the sight - sure enough, a slightly smaller phallus, but an undoubtedly developed quim was hidden underneath. 

“How do you want to do it?” Zim asked, his voice hoarse.

Purple arranged himself so that he was lying with his stomach down on the mattress, but his hips slightly elevated under a pillow. “Like this.”

Zim’s hands were shaking. He stood on the mattress, his legs threatening to give out, and ran his hands over the smooth skin of Purple’s back.

“You’re teasing me, Zim,” Purple groaned, leaning into his touch. “Let me have it already.”

“Better give him what he wants,” Red mumbled. “He gets real bratty if you don’t.”

“Heh. O-okay…” Zim said, swallowing his nerves. He pressed himself against Purple’s entrance cautiously, trying to line himself up the best that he could before sliding in, gasping at the sensation.

It was warm and tight and flexed with every movement Purple made. Red had gotten him so worked up that he was worried he’d finish right away - but after a few moments of steeling himself, he began to slip in and out easily, tugging on Purple’s antennas to make him moan. Purple seemed awfully worked up by the whole ordeal, keening and wailing at every little touch.

“Why don’t you do that when  _ I’m _ back there?” Red huffed to himself.

Zim snickered proudly, picking up the pace just enough to catch Purple off guard, making him quiver at his touch. With a few more snaps of his hips, Zim had Purple melting around him, oozing out enough cum to fill a bucket. The added lubrication almost sent Zim over the edge, but not before Red sat up and slipped a finger into his entrance, prodding at his sensitive spots until he saw white behind his eyes.

All three of them collapsed in a pile together with Zim in the middle. As they came down from their highs, Zim was delighted to feel the Tallest flicking their antennas over him, leaving scent trails and subtly claiming him as their own.

“We’re so glad you’re back, Zim,” Purple sighed.

An unfamiliar voice rang out. “Master?”

The Tallest sat upright, looking around anxiously. “What is-”

“Master!”

-

“Master!” GIR exclaimed, tugging on Zim’s sleeve. He sat bolt upright, instantly covering his groin with the front of his tunic.

“GIR! What do you want?”

“The Dib-stink is looking for yeeeew!”

Zim rubbed his face in exhaustion. “Computer! Have the Tallest returned my call?”

“No.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes. Wait,” Computer said, making exaggerated thinking noises. “No.”

Zim sighed, staring at his reflection in the black screen.

“Fine,” he said. “GIR, why don’t you… I don’t know, take him outside and set him on fire. That could be fun.”

“Yes, sir!” GIR said, running into the elevator.

Zim sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, trying not to worry himself too much. He glanced down - the situation in his pants was going to have to be dealt with before he could get any work done.

Oh well. He’d wasted time with that stupid dream, what’s a few more minutes of bliss before he returned to his mission?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic, I really appreciate it. If you want to support me, my ko-fi is http://ko-fi.com/nschimm. If you give me a donation, I’ll take a request for a fanfic you’d like to see me write! Again, thank you very much.


End file.
